The invention relates to improvements in containers for stacked items and more particularly to an improved dispensing container which holds and protects the items and is readily separated to provide ready access to the items for removing individual items from the container.
More particularly, the invention relates to a container and dispenser especially well suited for reclosable plastic bags. While the features of the invention are particularly useful in the packaging and dispensing of small individual plastic bags made of a slippery plastic material, and the disclosure contained herein will be primarily directed to a description of packaging and dispensing this type of item, it will be appreciated by those versed in the art upon reviewing the disclosure that certain features of the invention may be used for packaging and dispensing other items.
In the development of inexpensive reclosable plastic bags, such bags are used for a multitude of purposes and improved manufacturing techniques and structures have reduced the cost of the bags so that they are used for many purposes and in many circumstances. For example, such bags may be used individually by a householder having the bags available in the kitchen or workroom. Also, the bags may be used in merchandising such as in a retail store where individual bags are used for packaging hardware items such as nuts and bolts or are used for packaging foodstuffs.
For these uses, the bags are conveniently contained and shipped in cartons and a number of problems in handling are present. The bags usually being formed of a plastic such as polyethylene are slippery and must be contained so as to be easily handled prior to usage. Generally, banding or handling which distorts the bags is not the best solution and it is useful to package the bags so that they retain their original flat undistorted shape.
Further, it is desirable that when the bags are received by the user, they can be utilized one by one and a means of dispensing individual bags is desirable. If the user can remove the bags one at a time from a holder without disturbing the shape or containment of the other bags, such packaging is desirable.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and structure for packaging stackable items such as plastic bags wherein the package holds and protects the bags in their lay-flat undistorted shape and can be easily opened for removal of the bags.
A further object of the invention is to provide a structure and a method for containing stackable items such as plastic bags which provides a protective enclosure and a means of handling the bags until use and additionally provides a means for dispensing the bags whereby they can be readily accessible and individually withdrawable from the container.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a rectangular container for bags which has a tear strip extending around the center and wherein the container holds two opposed stacks of bags with their tops adjacent each other. In a preferred form the tops are interconnected and the container is arranged such that a separating thread is contained in the container which can be simultaneously drawn through the center of the stacks of bags to separate them as the container is opened. A further feature is the provision of such container which continues to keep the bags arrayed in their stacked fashion after it is opened and additionally provides free access to individual bags by exposing their edges so that they can be independently and individually drawn from the halves of the opened container. The container is arranged so that it readily sets on a counter or flat space and provides a dispenser as well as a retainer for the stacks of bags permitting withdrawal individually or in plural numbers for the user.
Other objects, advantages and features will become more apparent with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiments thereof in the specification, claims and drawings, in which: